


Hitting the Fan

by meeshylammers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeshylammers/pseuds/meeshylammers
Summary: Alex has a problem and Maggie does something about it.





	1. Chapter 1

“Alex, this alien is resistant to my heat vision and punches really aren’t doing much good,” Kara said over the comms.  
“It seems as though his exoskeleton has some type of modification that allows it to be heat resistant. Try using your freeze breath. Winn do you have an assessment yet?”  
“Working on it. This alien seems to be almost as invincible as Kara.” Winn said typing away on his computer.  
Kara takes a hit from the alien and slams into the cement. Before the alien has a chance to attack again, Kara puts all her might into her freeze breath. The alien stays frozen long enough for Kara to dodge its next attack.  
“Alex I need a plan and fast.”  
“Kara our weapons aren’t doing any good. The bullets just bounce off it. J’onn we need you. Kara isn’t going to last much longer. We need to regroup and figure out what kind of alien this actually is.”  
Just as J’onn appears, Kara takes a blow to the abdomen so hard it throws her several hundred feet and knocks her unconscious.  
“SUPERGIRL!!!!” Alex yells as she runs towards where supergirl landed.  
“J’onn she is unconscious and her pulse is very faint.”  
“Bring her back to the DEO I’m going to distract the alien.”  
Alex picked up Kara and ran to the van. She drove back as fast as she could, breaking who knows how many laws. Alex immediately put Kara under the solar emitters. Alex diagnosed that Kara blew out her powers, she has a few broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder, which she popped back in place and then put her arm in a sling. Alex sat there for a while and cried. Not long after J’onn came into the room.  
“The alien got away for now but I manage to nick its skin so we can run an analysis on it. How is supergirl.”  
Alex composed herself and stood “she is a wreck. Her powers are blown, she has a few broken ribs and I had to pop her shoulder back in place. She probably has a concussion but we won’t know until she is awake.”  
“Alex you should go home. Kara is stable and won’t wake up until tomorrow. Go shower get some sleep then come back refreshed.”  
“With all due respect this is my sister. I’m not going to leave her.”  
“Alex she is safe here. You need to take care of yourself. Have you even noticed that your bleeding.”  
Alex looked confused at J’onn until she looked at her arm, which had five inch gash on her upper arm.  
“oh.”  
“you’re in shock so go get stitched up then go home.”  
Alex gave in knowing she was going to lose this fight eventually.  
“J’onn if there is any update at all please tell me.”  
“of course I promise.”

 

Once Alex got home, her adrenaline was wearing off and her arm was throbbing in pain. She had to get a few stitches and has her entire upper arm wrapped. She threw the meds in the garbage and grabbed the whiskey bottle. Alex threw her jacket on the chair and laid on the couch. Within an hour, Alex is half way through the bottle of Jack before there was a knock on the door. Alex ignored it and took another sip. She heard the jiggle of doorknob and the door opened.  
“Alex, J’onn called me and told me what happened.” Maggie put a bag on the counter and walked towards the couch. She saw Alex sprawled out holding an almost empty bottle. Her heart shattered at the sight.  
“Oh, Alex.”  
Alex slirred, “what Maggie.”  
Maggie knelt down next to Alex, “talk to be babe please.”  
Alex swallowed the lump in her throat and pushed the tears back, “I failed.”  
“Alex you didn’t fail, it is part of the job and J’onn said that she is stable.”  
Tears fell down her face, “I should have had a better plan. I should have done better. I didn’t protect her Maggie. I failed my sister and now she is unconscious at the DEO.”  
Maggie took the bottle from Alex and hugged her, “this is not your fault. You cannot blame yourself. You guys had to go in blind. This stuff happens.”  
“yea okay, tell others that.”  
Maggie looked at Alex in confusion, “what does that mean?”  
Alex looked away and tried to grab the bottle, “nothing.”  
Maggie grabbed the bottle, “no Alex, you’re not going to do this. You are going to shower, sleep and then we are going to talk in the morning.”  
Alex looks at Maggie, but Maggie refused to budge. Maggie stashed the bottle in the kitchen and drags Alex to the bathroom. While Alex was in the shower, Maggie went through the kitchen looking for other bottles Alex has stashed. She has noticed Alex’s drinking habits for a while and was hesitant to say something until tonight. This was the final straw. When the shower stopped Maggie enter the bedroom to find Alex trying to get her shirt on but having difficulty. Maggie thinks it’s the alcohol until she sees the gash.  
“Alex you didn’t tell me you got hit,” Maggie said rushing to Alex’s side, helping her with her shirt and sitting her on the bed to assess the wound.  
“Please tell me you didn’t take the meds and drink as well.”  
Alex laughed, “I’m not stupid Maggie, I threw them away.”  
“So you chose to be in pain?”  
Alex looked away, “I deserve it.”  
Maggie’s heart shattered for the second time tonight. Maggie grabbed Alex’s shoulder, “babe look at me.” Maggie lifted Alex’s chin, “You do not deserve any pain. This was not your fault. Your sister will be fine.”  
Alex looked at Maggie with hurt and sadness in her eyes.  
“Babe, why don’t you go to sleep. I will be here when you wake up. I promise.” Alex nodded and let Maggie tuck her in. Since they began dating Maggie has never seen Alex so vulnerable. Alex passed out five minutes later so Maggie walked back into the kitchen and continued rummaging for bottles. After and hour or so, Maggie found 10 bottles of whiskey at different levels. In the wine rack, Alex had 9 unopened bottles. Maggie compressed the alcohol into fewer bottles and then brought them to her car. Alex shouldn’t wake up to alcohol in the house. 

The next morning Maggie got up early to put on a pot of coffee and make breakfast. She also needed to mentally prepare herself for the conversation she was going to have once Alex woke up. The bacon was sizzling in the pan when she heard a groan from the bedroom. Turning down the temperature, Maggie poured a cup of coffee, got advil and went into the room.  
“Morning sleeping beauty,” Maggie said sitting on the side of the bed.  
“My head,” Alex said with her hands over her eyes.  
“I brought you coffee and advil. There is food in the kitchen when you’re ready,” Maggie said kissing Alex’s forehead then left the room. Maggie heard the shower come on minutes later. By the time Alex entered the kitchen, Maggie cleaned all the pots and have two plates ready for consumption. Maggie smiled at Alex, “hey.”  
Alex looked around, “you know you didn’t have to do all this.”  
“I wanted to now eat before it goes cold.”  
Once breakfast was over, Alex headed to the fridge to get a bottle of water. She opened the door and stopped. Turning to Maggie she asked, “hey Maggie what happened to the bottle I put in here last night before bed?”  
Maggie kept her poker face, “were you looking to drink it?”  
“No I was getting water but I noticed it was missing.”  
Maggie looked away before responding, “it’s gone.”  
“What do you mean it’s gone?”  
Clearing her throat Maggie responded, “Well after last night I thought it would be best if you woke up to an alcohol free apartment.”  
Alex was in shock, “why would you do that. This isn’t your apartment you had no right.”  
Maggie stood, “Had no right. Alex I’m your girlfriend of course I had a right, especially if it is for your own good.”  
“We’ve been together 6 months, you don’t know me.”  
“Are you serious Alex. I know you. I know that every time we go to play pool you start with two beers then go for the Jack. I know that every time you get off work you throw your jacket on the chair and go straight for a drink. I know that every time your mother comes up in conversation you immediately go for a drink. I haven’t said anything because I didn’t think it was that big of a problem.”  
Alex was speechless so Maggie continued, “I also know that you refrain from talking about your life before the DEO but I don’t know why. I know that you will do anything for Kara even if it puts your own life in danger. You care but you don’t let others see but I see you Alex. I love you so much and just want what is best for you.”  
Alex was in tears. She was standing in between the island and the couch. Alex broke broke and fell to her knees. Maggie immediately raced to her side and engulfed her in a hug.  
“Ssshhh… I’m right here.” Maggie repeated until Alex calmed down. Maggie brought them to the couch.  
Alex looked at Maggie, “no one has ever cared enough to notice.” Maggie’s eyes began to tear up. Curiously Maggie asked, “Kara hasn’t said anything to you?”  
Alex looked away, “she doesn’t know… she doesn’t know any of it.”  
“What do you mean any of it.”  
Alex fidgeted a bit and grabbed Maggie’s hand before starting, “I was in the beginning of my third year of med school. My mom pushed me to go saying that that’s what my dad would have wanted. But I hated it and when I tried to tell her she would blow me off. Kara was in college for journalism and my mom couldn’t be prouder. I resented Kara and hated my mom so I rebelled. I began partying a lot and missed class. I got to the point where I was about to flunk out.”  
“What caused for the change?” Maggie asked  
“J’onn. One night I was so drunk, I stumbled towards my car. I can’t believe I thought driving home was a good idea. Anyway as I opened the door to my car a cop came up and arrested me. I was sitting in jail when J’onn came in and recruited me for the DEO.”  
Confused Maggie asked, “why would J’onn do that?”  
Tears flowed down at the memory. “You know how I told you my dad died?”  
“Yea, he died in an accident.”  
“That’s a lie. A couple months after Kara came the DEO came to get Kara but my dad volunteered himself instead. My dad and the real Hank went on a mission to bring down a rogue alien. The alien ended up being a refugee from Mars just trying to survive. My dad fought Hank so the alien could escape. The alien was J’onn.”  
“Oh my god.”  
“Yea tell me about it. J’onn said he promised my dad that he would take care of us and that’s what he did. He gave me a purpose and helped me turn my life around. If it wasn’t for him I don’t know where I would be. Now it turns out that my dad is alive, he was kidnapped my CADMUS.”  
“Jeez Alex, I had no idea.”  
“The worst part is that my dad help Kara escape but when we went back for him there was no trace of CADMUS…. They vanished.”  
Maggie hugged Alex tighter.  
“I cannot imagine what you are going through but I am here for you no matter what.”  
Through sobs, Alex responded, “That’s only the tip of it.”  
“When Kara came out as Supergirl, my mom blamed me saying how could I let her do it. She said that she was so disappointed in me. Then when I told her I was with the DEO she got up and left. The only time she has ever been supportive was when I told her I was gay but that didn’t even last. Kara is at the DEO and almost died because I couldn’t come up with a plan. I couldn’t protect her, I failed.”  
Maggie lifted Alex’s chin, “you didn’t fail and you cannot stop Kara from living and doing as she pleases. You are only one person and can only do so much. You put too much on your shoulders and even though I love that about you, you’re eventually going to break. I have a five-day weekend next week and I think we should take a vacation somewhere. I know this is last minute but I think that it will help clear your mind and allow you to relax a bit. Just you and me, food, sleep, the beach and maybe surfing-“  
Alex interrupted, “and no alcohol.”  
“I think that would be best.”  
Alex phone goes off, “Danvers.” Alex says as Maggie kissed her cheek.  
“Okay I’ll be there soon.” Alex hung up the phone, “Kara is awake. Will you come with me?”  
“Of course but we need to change first that is unless you want to go in your PJs.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the final chapter is a lot longer than i originally anticipated but here it is. I hope you enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it.

“Kara,” Alex says as she walks into the room.  
“Hey Alex.”  
“God I was so worried. You scared the shit out of me Kara,” Alex said as she grabbed Kara’s hand and sat next to the bed.  
“Alex look at me. I’m okay, I will be just fine. I admit this time got a little close but I will train harder so this doesn’t happen again.”  
“I should have done better. I should have came up with a plan sooner or done something.”  
“Alex this wasn’t your fault.”  
Alex laughed, “Yeah Maggie has been saying that over and over again since last night.”  
Kara smiled, “I knew I like you. Okay well maybe not at first because you broke her heart but that’s just sister policy.”  
Maggie laughs, “thanks Kara, I think.”  
Alex sees J’onn looking into the room, who smiles and walks away. Alex looks to Maggie then turns back to Kara, “hey I’m going to be right back okay?” Alex ran out the room and caught up with J’onn.  
“J’onn can I ask you something.”  
“Go ahead alex.”  
“I need to take Wednesday to Sunday off this coming week. I know that this is last minute but I wouldn’t be asking if it wasn’t important and I know that you probably want a specific reason but-“  
J’onn put a hand on Alex’s shoulder to shut her up, “Alex it’s approved. You have done so much for the DEO these past years you deserve to do something for yourself. I know you wouldn’t be asking if it wasn’t important. All I ask is while your there have fun and relax. Don’t think about the DEO because I’ve got it covered.”  
Alex hugged J’onn (which is a very rare occurrence), “thank you.”   
Alex walked back into the room and whispered to Maggie, “J’onn approved the time off so we are set.”  
“Wait… what? Why are you taking time off? You never take time off?” Kara says racked with concern and worry.  
Alex sighed, “Super hearing is a real pain sometimes. Maggie and I are actually taking an extended weekend vacation next week.”  
Kara was in shock and turned to Maggie, “How did you get her to do that? I’ve been trying to get her to take a day off but she always refused.”  
Maggie stands a little taller and says with confidence, “I have my ways.”  
Changing the subject Alex asks, “how are you feeling? Your vitals are looking a lot better from last night.”  
Kara sat up, “Much better, I’m just very sore. Can I go home soon?”  
“2 more hours under the solar emitters and you are free to go as long as Winn drives to back.”  
“Well duh, my powers blew out so I can’t fly.”  
“Just remember what happened last time. We don’t need you getting sick and breaking your arm again.”  
“OOOHH maybe I could get a tattoo.”  
Alex sat in shock while Maggie laughed and spoke, “now that would be a sight Little Danvers. You know they hurt right?”  
“Yea but I can handle it. I wonder if it would stay once I get my power back.”  
“Wait Kara are you serious?” Alex asks.  
“I don’t know maybe. It was just a thought.”  
Alex sighs in frustration, “Well I can’t stop you if you do but promise me it won’t be anything crazy and can be hidden under your supergirl uniform. We can let you be outed to the public because of some ink.”  
“okay okay fine… now back to your vacation… do you know where you are going to go? What are you guys going to do?”  
Alex didn’t know how to respond so she turned to Maggie who says, “we haven’t booked anything yet because we were waiting for J’onn’s approval but we are going to Hawaii.”  
Alex says, “why don’t we book everything now. I’m going to get my laptop. Be right back.” Alex kisses Maggie and exits the room.   
“I know something has been going on with Alex but I don’t know what? I wish she would just tell me but I guess she is just trying to protect me. I just feel like I’m a bad sister for not figuring it out.”  
Maggie gives Kara a sad smile, “first your not a bad sister, you are an incredible one. Second it’s not my place to tell you but the time off next week is so that she can figure it out. She will tell you when she is ready. Just know that she loves to you death.”  
Kara winces as she sits up and gives Maggie a hug, “I may have not like you in the beginning but I’m really happy that you two are together. I could imagine a better person for my sister to end up with.”  
“It’s a bit soon for that conversation don’t you think but don’t worry. When the time is right we will have it,” Maggie says giving Kara a wink as Alex walks in the room  
Alex enters and sees the ginormous smile on Kara’s face, “what’s with your face?”  
“Uh… nothing… I was just…uh…. Talking to Maggie about stuff that’s all.”

 

The week goes by rather quick and is full of alien fighting madness. Alex and Maggie managed to bring in 3 rogue aliens and solve to homicides all while preparing for their trip. They worked up until the last minute, bringing their luggage to work so they could leave directly from work.   
Walking out of the terminal Maggie says, “So you know how we booked that resort room, well I cancelled it and got us something a bit better but it is a surprise.”  
“Maggie what did you do?”  
“Don’t worry just trust me.”  
The drive from the airport is about an hour long and Alex is getting impatient, “Maggie where are we going?”  
“Okay fine, so my old partner in Gotham was from Hawaii so I called him and asked him about places. He said that he still had a nice little shack and that we could use it. He’s going to sell it anyway so I got the keys from him. He says it is in a private location right off the beach and the water.”  
“Maggie,” Alex says in an affectionate kind of way.  
“It made sense because it give us more us time and although we may need to go shopping for food and cook our own meals I thought it was worth it. Speaking of we are pulling in right now.”  
Alex is amazed as they open the door to the home. It was everything Alex could imagine, the walls were made of mahogany and there were enough windows to light up the house. The interior was simple and perfect.  
“Maggie this is amazing.”  
“I’m glad you like it.” Maggie said putting the stuff down and went to raid the kitchen to find out it is empty.  
“Alright first we need to stock the fridge.”

The shopping trip didn’t take long and they bought enough to last the entire trip.  
“I’m going to start cooking dinner why don’t you go and check out the view.” Maggie said taking out the ingredients and pans needed to cook. Alex walked out the back porch. The view was breath taking. The sun was radiant and the sound of the waves crashing the shore was soothing. Alex walked down to the ocean, took off her sandles and dipped her toes in the water. The water was so clear you could see the bottom. She went back to shore and sat on the beach. She sat there for a while as a few tears escaped her eyes. She must have been sitting there for a while because Maggie sat next to her hand her a plate full of food.   
“You okay babe?” Maggie asked noticing the streaks on her cheeks.  
Alex turned to Maggie, “I can’t remember the last time I felt this relaxed and at peace. I didn’t realize how wound up and stiff I was but sitting here and listening to the ocean…. I just… I feel good.”  
Maggie kissed Alex’s cheek and began eating. They ate in silence enjoying each other’s company while watching the sunset.  
“So I figured we should head to bed early so we can be well rested for tomorrows festivities.”

 

Alex woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon. She walked out in a large T-shirt and boy shorts.  
“Smells good Maggie.” Alex says snaking her arms around Maggie’s waist.  
“Good morning sleeping beauty, breakfast is almost done and then I figure we could lounge outside for a little while until the tide comes in so you can teach me how to surf.”  
Alex kisses Maggie’s neck, “I think that sounds perfect.”

A few hours later the waves doubled in size, perfect for surfing. Alex smiled, “ready to surf?”  
“Can’t say I’ll be any good?”  
“Don’t worry it took me a while to get it too. Lets start by showing you the techniques of paddling out and how to stand on the board. It is all about your balance.” After adjusting Maggie’s technique a bit Alex thinks she is ready. They paddle out and wait for a good wave.  
“Don’t be afraid to fall or jump off if you don’t feel comfortable. You can ask Kara, I have had some bad wipe out.”  
Maggie laughed, “I can’t wait to find hear all about them.”  
Alex gives her a glare before seeing the wave approaching, “let me show you how its done.” Alex got ready, paddle hard and caught it perfectly. Knowing that Maggie was watching, Alex tries to show off. She begins by performing a bottom turn, is a sweeping and powerful move that enables the surfer to establish speed and direction. Surfing was like riding a bike for Alex, once you have it you never loose it. After a successful bottom turn Alex gets a little daring because she doesn’t have much room left before the shore so she goes for an aerial, which is basically jumping the wave and landing back on it. Her landing was a little wobbly but again was successful as the wave is broken up. She gets off the board and jumps in excitement fist bumping the air. Maggie waves back in return.   
When Alex gets back out there, Maggie brings her in for a hard kiss.  
“That was incredible babe. I didn’t know you were that good.”  
Alex brushes off her shoulder, “well ya know.”  
Maggie shoves Alex off her board and into the water.  
“HEY!!”  
“That’s what you get for letting a compliment go to your head.”  
Alex gets on the board and smiles at Maggie, “when I was younger I use to compete in competitions. I won a couple of them, which was really cool. I got really good to the point where I could have tried to go pro.”  
“What happened?”  
Alex looked away, “Kara came and things got complicated. She couldn’t be around all the people in the beginning and my dad didn’t want to leave her. Then once my dad was gone I had to pick up the slack, which left no time for training or competitions. We still surfed but not as often as I did before.”   
Alex saw another wave approaching, “Maggie this waves yours go for it. When it gets close paddle hard then pop up.”  
Maggie manages to pop up successfully but then lost her balance and fell off.   
Alex yelled, “that was great for a first time.”  
When Maggie returned she said, “yea well your required to say that.”  
“No I’m being serious. The first time I tried I couldn’t even pop up. It took me three hours to pop up successfully.”

After catching a few more waves they decided to head in and lay on the beach. After minutes of silence Maggie turned propping her head on her hand and asked, “Hey Alex can I ask you a question about Kara?”  
“Shoot.”  
“It sounds like you have had to sacrifice a lot for Kara. Did you ever resent her for it?”  
Alex hesitated for a bit before turning to Maggie, “I wish I could say no but the truth is that ever since she came to live with us I resented her. I don’t now but up until I joined the DEO I did. I mean she can do anything and I’m just a human. In my moms eyes she was perfected and I was flawed and any time Kara did something wrong I was blamed. (role plays her mom) ‘How could you let her do that Alex? You should have known better? You should have warned her? Why did you let her become Supergirl?’ I know she is just being tough but I still feel like I can’t do anything right by her.”  
“Have you ever tried talking to her about it?”  
Alex turns away, “I don’t see the point. She will just deny it or something. I mean things have gotten better since I came out but it’s still difficult.”  
“Ya know when you left to get your laptop Kara told me that she was worried about you. She said that she could tell something is wrong but couldn’t figure out what the issue was. How come you never tell Kara about any of the really crappy stuff.”  
Alex feels tears well up in her eyes, “uuhh, you know what I really want right now-“  
Before she finished the sentence, Maggie was straddling her and kissing her. Maggie broke first and says, “whenever you feel the need for a drink kiss me.” Alex smiled and pulled Maggie back down. Alex unzipped Maggies sweat suit and pulled it off her and Maggie said, “I’m all for having sex on the beach but we don’t have a blanket and I’d rather not get sand in places it shouldn’t be so why don’t we move this to the bedroom.”  
The two quickly got up and ran hand in had until they reached the bedroom in with they disrobed faster than the speed of light. Maggie had Alex pinned up against the door. Alex’s hands roaming Maggie’s back. In a swift motion, Alex picked Maggie up and put in on the bed. Maggie let out a squeak before reconnecting with Alex. Minutes later they were laying intertwined and breathless.  
“You looked fucking hot riding those waves no wonder why I couldn’t last long.”  
Alex smirked, “which time?” In response Maggie lightly punched Alex’s shoulder.  
Alex went to kiss Maggie but the sound of Alex’s phone interrupted them.  
“Hey Kara what’s up?” Alex said as Maggie got up and went to the kitchen.  
What’s up? I haven’t heard from you in two days and that’s what you say. You were supposed to text me letting me know you were alright.  
“Sorry, Maggie and I got carried away.”  
Okay ew!   
“That’s not exactly what I meant Kara. We went surfing and I didn’t have my phone on me granted we did do the other thing but still… I am okay and so is Maggie.”  
I’m glad you’re having fun and I’m going to hang up now. I love you.”  
“I love you too Kara.” Alex said hanging up the phone.  
Alex wanted into the kitchen to see a naked Maggie cooking dinner.  
“Now that is a site I could get use to.” Alex said smiling.  
Maggie looked up, “I’m making my grandma’s specialty, chicken cordon bleu with a twist.”  
“Since when do you know how to cook so well,” Alex asked sitting at the table.  
“I guess it is my turn to spill a bit. When I was younger the first person I came out to was my grandma. My parents were always busy with work. My dad was a cop and my mom was a waitress. My grandma was my best friend. As you know growing up in Nebraska wasn’t easy and she was a big reason I survived. Whenever something happened like at school or if someone beat me up, I would go to my grandma and we would cook. It took my mind off things. When I turned 16 she had a stroke and my life turned upside down. My grandma lost function of her leg and was bound to a wheel chair. She became depressed but our time cooking together help. After a few months she was mostly there emotionally but the loss of her leg took its toll. My senior year of high school she passed away and that’s when I finally told my parents I was gay. They weren’t happy with the idea of having a gay daughter so once graduation was over I packed up and headed for gotham where I was accepted into the academy and worked my way to where I am now.”  
“Have you contacted your parents since?”  
Maggie brushed her tears away, “we’ve talked a few times but not really. I have a younger brother who lives with them who goes to community college. I keep in contact with him mostly. He says he can’t wait to meet you.”  
“Have you ever thought of going home to see them?”  
“Yea several times but I can’t seem to actually do it.”  
“Well I think that if they can’t accept who wonder and truly amazing you are then they don’t deserve you.”  
“Seems like this vacation turned out to be good for the both of us.” Maggie said smiling as she put the food in front of Alex.  
“I love you Maggie. I love you so much and am so thankful that you stepped foot on my crime scene.”  
Maggie laughed, “I love you too Alex now eat before the food gets cold.”

The next few days fly by flew by. Maggie and Alex spent every waking minute they could learning more about each other’s pasts and soaking up as much sun as they could.  
“I don’t want this to end tomorrow,” Alex said snuggled up against Maggie.  
“I know babe but we have to get back to reality. How do you feel since coming here?”  
Alex thought for a second before answering, “I know it’s been only a few days but I feel like… I guess… I don’t know what the word would be. I guess like a new me. I mean I’ve been using alcohol as a coping mechanism for so long it never dawned on me that I had a problem. But now I see how damaging it was and I know that I have a long road ahead. I still want to play pool at the bar and stuff but its going to be different. I’m just glad that you will be there every step of the way.”  
“Would you be comfortable with me drinking around you?”  
“Yeah I mean I don’t want to stop you from drinking but maybe slowly working our way to it. I mean by the time we move in together I want to be okay with having alcohol in the house without being tempted ya know.”  
“You’ve thought about us moving in together?”  
“You haven’t?”  
“No I have but I was just nervous to bring it up. We haven’t been together a year so I was holding off having this conversation for a couple months.”  
“Of course I’ve thought about it. I mean I wouldn’t love anything more to move in with you but I know that I have a lot of work to do before I’m ready for that.”  
“You just amaze me Alex. You are truly the smartest and bravest person I have every met. I love you so much.” Maggie poured all her love and passion into kissing Alex. Maggie knew that Alex was the person for her and could not wait to see what other things life had in store for them. But for now, they cuddle up on their bed soaking up each others company because tomorrow a new chapter begins for them.

 

When Alex returned home, Kara instantly jumped into Alex’s arms.  
“Alex you’re back!” Kara said with excitement.  
“Hey Kara. Good to see you got your powers back.” Kara quickly jumped back, “Sorry I maybe a little over excited to see you.”  
“That’s okay I’m just going to put my bags in my room then we can chat about everything that happened.” Alex walked towards her room.  
“Okay I’ll get us something to drink. How does white sound to you? I tried this pinot the other day and it was amazing!” Kara said and she got glass and went to get a bottle of wine to see they were all gone. She checked the fridge but there was no alcohol there either. Next she checked all the typical places Alex would put her bottles but they weren’t there either. Kara became concerned and as Alex walked back into the room Kara asked, “what happened to all your alcohol its gone?”  
Alex froze in shock with her mouth hanging open. She knew they were going to have this conversation but she didn’t expect it so soon.  
“I…uuhh… I got rid of it?”  
Kara looked at Alex confused, “why would you do that? Oh my Rao are you pregnant?”  
“What no why would you think that?”  
“That would explain why there is no alcohol here.”  
Alex rubbed the back of her head. She didn’t know where to start so she walked over to the couch and sat down. Kara immediately ran to sit next to Alex and noticed tears welling up in Alex’s eyes.  
“Alex you can tell me anything, you know that right?”  
“You won’t think of me any less if I tell you?” Alex said picking her head up to look at Kara.  
Kara hugged Alex, “of course not, nothing on this planet or in this entire galaxy could make me think anything less of you.”  
Alex broke the hug but held on to Kara’s hand, “the night you got hurt fighting that alien I kind of went off the rails. I drank a lot and Maggie found me loaded in my apartment. I don’t even remember the whole night. But I do remember thinking that I deserved the hit on my arm so I threw the pain meds away and went for the alcohol instead.”  
“Oh Alex I’m so sorry. How come you never told me you got injured?”  
“It wasn’t that big of a deal and I didn’t want you to worry.”  
“I know something has been going on with you and Maggie said that the trip was going to help. Did it… help I mean?”  
Alex smiled, “yeah it did… I didn’t think it would in the beginning.”  
Kara asked in a small and shaky voice, “does the problem have something to do with me?”  
Alex shot up, “what no… god no Kara you haven’t done anything. It’s me… I’ve been doing something for a while and I should have realized it but I guess I didn’t want to believe it. I mean I didn’t think I had a problem until Maggie helped me realized how much it truly affect me and others around me.”  
“Okay now you lost me.”  
Alex let out a deep breath, “the reason you can’t find any alcohol is because Maggie took it away. She helped me realize that… that I… god this is just as hard as saying I’m gay….. I have a drinking problem. I don’t think I’m a full on alcoholic but the path I’m heading could easily lead me there.” Alex lifts her gaze from her feet to Kara who has tears in her eyes, “I had no idea. How could I be so blind and here I am asking if you want to drink white wine. I’m so sorry Alex.”  
“Umm it actually started in Med school… I never told you but my third year of med school I was failing out.”  
“wait what?! But you told me everything was fine.” Kara retracted her hands.  
“You use to look at me like I was the perfect sister and couldn’t do anything wrong. How was I suppose to mention the fact that my over partying and drug use was affecting my grades. I hated myself back then so I turned to alcohol and partying. J’onn actually found me because I got myself arrested trying to drive home way past the alcohol limit.”  
Kara was pacing in front of the couch, “so you were going through all this while I was at college. Alex I wish you would have come to me. I wish I could have helped you through this. This is all my fault. If I never came to earth then none of this would have happened.”  
Alex stood and grabbed Kara facing her, “none of this is your fault you here me? I wouldn’t change any of it. Everything happened for some crazy stupid reason and its lead me to having an amazing sister and a girlfriend who I am so head over heals in love with it is crazy. It may not be the happiest of situations but it has made Maggie and I closure as a couple. And yeah I still have issues to work on and will still have the desire to drink but I realized that I have never been happier and that I can live without the stupid fucking liquid. What I can’t live without is you because you are my baby sister and I love you and need you. I promise that I will try to open up to you more, which you know is difficult for me. I promise to tell you when I have the wanting for a drink. Just please don’t leave me because I need you now more than ever.”  
Kara pulled Alex in for a hug, “you’re never going to loose me Alex. I’ll always be here for you. I just… I guess I was… I’m sorry. I want to help in anyway that I can. I want to be there for you just like you have been there for me. I guess I just don’t know how.”   
Alex pulled away and looked at Kara, “what you’re doing right now is helping more than you know.”  
“So what did you guys actually do in Hawaii.”  
They sat back down on the couch before Alex responded, “well we did a lot of talking obviously. I got to know more about Maggie’s past and she mine. Maggie is an incredible cook. I taught her how to surf and we surfed or hours every day. Well more like I surfed for hours and once Maggie got tired she sat on the beach and watched. We mostly hung out and enjoyed each other’s company. We only left to get food.”  
“It sounds like you guys had a really good time.”  
“We did and I honestly can’t be happier. I mean we even talked about the idea of moving in together. Obviously not right now but we both agreed that once I am comfortable having alcohol around me and not being tempted to drink it then it will happen.”  
“Oh Rao Alex this is really getting serious isn’t it?”  
“Kara… I really think that she is the one. I know she is the only women I have ever dated and stuff but I just know. I can see myself marrying her and surprisingly enough having kids with her. I never thought I would be a good mom but with Maggie it’s different. She makes me want to be better.”  
Kara squealed and hugged Alex, “AAHHH Alex!!! I’m so incredibly happy for you. You know what this means right?”  
“Uhh… not?”  
“We need to celebrate… I’m going to go order the chinese and you choose the movie any one you want.”  
Alex was shocked, “I get you choose. Are you serious?”  
“Don’t act all shocked you’ve chosen before.”  
“Yeah maybe when we were teenagers.”  
“Just nothing scary please I don’t want to have any nightmares."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is the end but I was thinking of doing one follow up chapter about Alex telling Kara about her drinking. It would be a sisterly fluff story so if you’re interested let me know. Thanks for reading and Happy Holidays ☺ ☺ ☺


End file.
